Love Heals, Or Does it?
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: When the BTR boys and Kaylee, Payson, Tina and Kiran are all in a bad car accident one night on the way to the movies. As some cling to life others are fine. Can everyone survive what is to come in the next few months?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to post all the stories, I had a very good friend die about 2 weeks ago and it's been hard; I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy it!

Kaylee Trainer/ Kendall Schmidt (MY OC!)

Payson Holders/ James Maslow

Kiran McConnell/ Logan Henderson (Greekgoddess11)

Tina Jones/Carlos Pena (SimplyAnnonomous101)

~Kaylee's P.O.V.~

I have always loved the rain, ever since I was a little girl; not after that faithful day. One rainy afternoon in April, my boyfriend, Kendall, suggested that he and I and James, Payson, Kiran, Logan, Tina and Carlos all go to the movies.

We decided to take Kendall's moms van which fit all of us, when everyone was in, we headed off to the movie theater, Kendall was driving, I was in the passenger's seat, Tina sat behind Kendall and Carlos sat behind me and Kiran sat in the middle of them and Logan James and Payson sat in the back it was already dark we came to a stop sign and Kendall went to go through as we were driving through the intersection all I remember are bright white lights and yelling, "KENDALL!" and then, nothing.

I woke up in a hospital bed my step mom was sitting at the edge of my bed, "K...Karri?" I asked it hurt to move; an "Ow!" escaped my mouth.

"Honey, don't move, I'm going to get your nurse." She said leaving the room for a minute and returned with my nurse, she was caring a syringe with something in it, she pushed it into my I.V. and in a minute I was pain free.

Then I remembered, "Kendall!" I shot up on my bed, "Where's Kendall, Oh my god! James, Logan, Carlos, Payton, Kiran, Tina!" I said a few tears escaped my eyes, Carlos entered the room after hearing his name, and he had stiches on his forehead and a brace around his knee and a cast on his right hand.

"CARLOS!" I said he came to my bed, sat down and I wrapped my arms around him, "Tina, James and Kendall are really hurt!" he said through sobs into my shoulder.

I looked at Karri, she hung her head. Logan entered the room in a wheel chair with a cast around his hand and one foot and a gash on his cheek and chin.

"Logan!" I said he rolled up to my bed. I pushed the call light on my bedside.

A nurse came into the room, "Where are the rest of my friends!" I yelled still cradling Carlos in my arms I noticed a cast on one foot and a wrap around my left hand, "What happened?" I asked pulling Carlos up and whipping away a few tears.

"We were in a bad car accident an 18 wheeler blew the stop sign and rammed into us." Logan said from behind Carlos, I couldn't speak, Kendall was driving.

Tears escaped my eyes, "I want to see Kendall!" I said to the nurse.

"Hold on." She said and left the room.

"Payson where's Payson!" I said.

"Calm down Kaylee, she's with James." Logan said reaching out and touching my hand.

I rubbed the sobbing Carlos' head.

The nurse entered the room again, "What is Kendall's last name?" the nurse asked.

"Schmidt." I said. She left the room again.

"Carlos honey you need to calm down Tina's going to be okay." I said.

Carlos looked at me. The nurse entered again with a wheel chair, "Okay, I'm going to take you to see him." She said and helped me into the wheel chair.

She wheeled me to the elevator the floor sign read, 5.

Carlos was behind me pushing Logan we all entered the elevator and she pushed the button next to the 2 and we all sat in silence in the elevator as it beeped as we sank.

My heart was racing and the doors opened at the second floor and I looked the sign infront of us read, ICU Sign-In.

"He's in ICU?" I asked.

"Yes honey, you need to stay calm while we are here." She said setting her hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

We approached the desk and she spoke with the nurses the one in charge nodded and handed me a sheet. I said:

Name:

Patient Name:

Relationship:

I filled it out and handed it back to the nurse. She sighed and I saw her eyes soften and sadden.

She came out from behind the desk and wheeled me into the back and before we entered the room, ICU 1, she came and kneeled in front of me, "You need to stay calm honey. Okay?" she said my heart jumped to my throat and I lightly nodded.

She sighed and wheeled me into the room.

When I caught the first sight of him tears welled into my eyes and my hand covered my mouth.

Kendall lay in the hospital bed a tube down his throat a large gash on his left side of his head was gauzed up and he had a bandage all the way up his left arm and a monitor made sounds behind his head, he had bruises, cuts and gashes all over.

His whole right leg was in a cast and so was his right arm.

"Honey breath." Said a voice from behind me, I turned, Mrs. Schmidt stood there. She came and hugged me.

"All we can do now is pray. They had to do a four hour surgery to stop internal bleeding." She said. She pushed me closer to the bed. Tears escaped my eyes.

I touched his right hand partially covered in a cast, "My baby." I whispered warm tears running down my face.

"I love you Kendall Francis Schmidt. I promise forever and always." I said squeezing his hand.

I sat there for a bit until a nurse entered, "Would you like to see your other friends?" she asked.

I leaned over and kissed Kendall's lips and turned to the nurse and nodded.

She wheeled me out of the room and down to ICU 3 and looked at me, "James is in here." She said and pushing me into the room.

Payson sat on the side of his bed. He looked like Kendall with a tube down his throat and a cast on his left arm and on his right leg and gauze wrapped around his shoulder and head. Payson saw me and got up she had a few cuts and scrapes and a broken arm but she looked okay, "Kaylee! Your okay!" she said hugging me and pushing my hair back.

"Wow you got a huge gash on your head." She said I lifted my hand to my head and felt Gauze. How did I not notice that?

"H… How is he?" I asked lowly. "They had to do surgery on his shoulder it was shattered and he has four broken ribs and a bunch of bruises, cuts, scraps and well, his broken bones." Payson said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Payson nodded, "They said Kendall took most of the impact. H…How is he?" she asked.

"Not doing too good, I'm really worried." I said whipping away a few tears in my eyes.

Payson came over and hugged me.

I looked at James helpless in the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay Payson." I said.

"Me too I'm glad you're okay." She said and giving me another hug.

The nurse came in, "They just pulled your friend Kiran from ICU to a regular room also your friend Tina was just put into surgery for internal bleeding." The nurse said.

Payson and I started crying.

What was going to happen to our friends and us?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had to redo my whole computer! Thank you to everyone who gave their condolences for my friend! **

About an hour later I was brought back into my hospital room there were a few bouquets of flowers and balloons my dad and step mom sat in the chairs by the bed. "Kaylee! Thank god you're okay!" My dad said getting up and hugging me.

"I heard about Kendall I'm sorry sweetie." He said.

"I hope he'll be okay but I'm in a lot of pain and I just want to lie in bed and relax." I said.

My step mom helped me into bed and she called my nurse in she was caring a syringe which she pushed into my IV and left the room Carlos entered wheeling Logan into the room my dad and step mom got up, "We're going to go see Mrs. Schmidt and Kendall and James." They said my dad kissed my forehead and they walked out.

I sank further into my pillow due to the pain meds kicking in.

"How you feeling Kay Kay?" Logan asked.

"Shitty. I'm really scared about James, Tina and especially Kendall" I said a tear escaping my eye.

Then another wheelchair entered the room and Kiran sat in it.

Logan looked at his injured girlfriend she had a cast on her foot and cuts and scrapes up her arms and face He leaned over his wheelchair and so did she and they kissed.

"Hey Kiran!" Carlos said as he sat on the bed by me.

Out of all the boys and girls I was closest with Carlos I have known him since we were 5 along with Payson and Kiran. Kendall and Logan came when we were in 6th grade, we met James Freshman year and Tina Junior year. I could tell Carlos was scared when Payson entered.

"James is awake!" she said several nurses came in to help us at that second to take us to our friend when we got downstairs James was awake and 3 doctors stood around him. He looked at us and smiled.

The doctors looked at us, "James is doing okay but he is going to have to go through months of intense physical therapy." One doctor said.

Payson sat back at his side and grabbed his hand he turned and smiled at her.

She kissed his hand and my heart sank I was scared for Kendall.

I rolled out of the room and a sound came from Kendall's room and 5 nurses ran in and his mom exited the nurse from before saw me watching and came over, "Kendall coded we are doing everything we can." She said and ran to his room Mrs. Schmidt came over and stood next to me.

We both where bawling our eyes out they pulled him out of the room and rushed him to the elevator another nurse came over to us "Are you Kendall's family?" she asked, we nodded hot tears running down our cheeks, "They are running him to surgery he has too much pressure in his head and his heart isn't working properly. We will update you when we get any news. I'm sorry." She said setting her hand on my shoulder

I shrugged it off and snapped, "Don't act like you know how we feel, that's my boyfriend and her son!" I said.

Payson, Carlos and Logan came into the hall; all wondering what was going on.

"Kay Kay calm down!" Payson said.

"No! everybody acts like they know how we feel! They don't! Two of our friends are dying! We don't even know about Tina still and Carlos is her boyfriend!" I said fuming.

"Mrs. Schmidt can you please take me to my room." I said folding my arms over my chest Mrs. Schmidt apologized for me and the wheeled me to the elevator and to my room I laid down and the nurse came in, "Heard about your little episode downstairs." She said smiling.

"Yeah sorry just everything got to me…" I said.

"It's understandable after your experience, I also called about your friend Tina, and she's out of surgery but like Kendall, is on life support.

They have her in a medical induced coma." She said I hung my head and nodded.

I sunk into my pillow and closed my eyes, Mrs. Schmidt put her hand in mine and squeezed. I Squeezed back, "I know Kendall loves you, he told me that he wanted to marry you one day that you where 'The One' Yeah he's famous and sees a million other girls but your still the only one he wants and thinks and talks about. He's a good boy and he loves you." She said. I nodded a few hot tears running down my cheeks. "I love your son too he's my everything and it's been hard with all his fame but he's still my love and I would marry him in a second if I had the chance." I said. She smiled at me, "I would love to have you as a daughter seeing as I only got my boys." She said. "Well I hope I get the honor of being your daughter one day." I said smiling. It was late and Mrs. Schmidt slept in my room, it rained that night I watched it as it hit my window outside my hospital room. I couldn't sleep…

My nurse came in about 4 A.M. and gave me pain medicine she looked at me, "Kendall is okay, he's out of surgery and not on a ventilator anymore. But it's going to be awhile before he wakes up, I'll take you to see him in the morning." She said.

I smiled and nodded Mrs. Schmidt woke up when the nurse was in the room.

That morning I went back upstairs there was a girl sitting in Kendall's room. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Karina, Kendall's girlfriend." She said she tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Um, no you aren't I'm Kendall's girlfriend of 3 years." I said.

"Kendall and I started dating 6 months ago. We met when he was in Dallas on tour." She said.

My mouth dropped open.

Carlos and a now on crutches Logan.

"What's going on? Karina, wh…what you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"You know this girl?" I asked pointing at the figure in front of me, Mrs. Schmidt couldn't say anything she was shocked.

"Ha, yeah…" Carlos said. I looked at Logan, he just hung his head.

~In Kendall's head~

_Shit, Kaylee and Karina are in the same room, I couldn't speak even though I tried so hard my mouth wouldn't open. _

_Kaylee, I love you please, I want you not her. _

_I have no explanation for what I did but please. _

_Fuck, I'm screwed, Kaylee won't ever speak to me again after this, mom say something, you know how I feel about Kaylee._

_But, sadly, nothing. My mom was probably so ashamed. _

_I tried pulling my hand out of Karina's and reach for Kaylee but it was no us. _

_I'm in so much pain. _

_What happened why can't I move or talk or open my eyes. _

_I wanted to see Kaylee's ice blue eyes with the flecks of green in them and her dirty blonde hair that I've ran my hands through so many times when we made love. _

_Her warm olive skin tone and her smile man, I royally screwed up… _

_~Kaylee's POV~_

Mrs. Schmidt pushed me out of the room and a nurse came to me, "Would you like to see Tina?" she asked.

I nodded and she led me to Tina's room I looked at my best friend looking like Kendall and James did, so helpless.

I went to her bedside.

~In Tina's head~

_ Kaylee? _

_My Kaylee, I heard her in the other room yelling at some girl. _

"_Hey Tina." She said coming to my bedside. _

_Kaylee! _

_She grabbed my hand and after concentrating for about 10 minutes, I grabbed it. _

_A gasp escaped her mouth, "Tina, open your eyes sweetie. Please. Let me know you're okay." She said. _

_It took almost 20 minutes but I got my eyes open. _

_What happen, why was I in a hospital room? _

"_Tina, you need to stay calm, you got a tube down your throa." She said._

_Kaylee left for a minute and returned with a few nurses, they removed the tube from my throat. _

_I tried to speak but couldn't my throat hurt, the nurse handed me a small white Styrofoam cup filled with cold water. _

_I took a small sip the cold water felt good on my sore throat. _

"_Where's Carlos?" I managed to get out. _

_My hands were shaking and it hurt to talk, Kaylee rolled out of the room and a few minutes later she entered with Payson, James, Carlos, Logan and Kiran. _

_Kaylee's whole concentration was on me witch meant she was mad at someone. _

_Carlos came over and kissed my lips, "Hey baby." He said smiling down at me. _

"_Hey." I managed to get out. _

"_Are you okay Kaylee?" I asked my voice cracking as I spoke. _

"_It's okay. Nothing you need to be concerned with right now." She said managing a smile and leaning moving a bit of my hair and kissing my head. _

_I looked at my friends they all were damaged between broken bones, gashes cuts, scraps, stiches and James' shoulder all gauzed up. _

"_What happen?" I asked looking at my friends. _

"_We were in a bad car accident an 18 wheeler blew a stop sign and hit us doing about 65 miles per hour." My boyfriend Carlos said speaking up. _

"_Where's Kendall?" I asked. Kaylee's face went from happy to depressed in no time flat. _

"_Hey guys can you give me a minute with Kaylee?" I asked. _

_Every one nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_Looking at my best friend. _

"_Kendall's got another girlfriend. They've been dating 6 months." She said a tear escaping her eye. _

"_Did the other boys know?" I asked. _

"_Yeah I know Carlos and Logan knew but I'm not sure about James but I'm thinking if he knew he'd tell Payson and Payson would tell me." She said. _

"_I can't believe Carlos knew!" I said shocked, _

"_Yeah, it's crazy." I said. _

"_We have known these boys years why wouldn't they say anything?" I asked. _

_Kaylee shrugged. _

_Tears still rolling down her face. _

"_Kay Kay, he's not worth it if he acts like that." I said wiping away her tears. _

"_I love you Kaylee and last time I checked that's all that matters." I said. _

_Kaylee laughed and smiled a bit. _

"_Oh but I'm still pissed at Carlos and Logan and have a talk with them later." I said and winked at her. _

"_Tina don't we all just went through a tramatic experience." She said. _

"_Phhh… so? You don't deserve that you have loved Kendall since 6__th__ grade when you met. It's always been the 8 of us since Junior year. That's rude what they did to you." I said giving her a you know I'm right look. "That's why I love you Tina. But I'm going to go get some sleep. I need it." She said and squeezed my hand and rolled out the room._

Kaylee's POV~

I love Tina and that's the reason why she's not afraid.

When I left the room I saw Mrs. Schmidt waiting for me.

"Kendall just woke up, you want to see him?" she asked.

I shook my head as tears fell out of my eyes.

She nodded and rolled me to my room as we passed Kendall's room I heard my name being called out.

My heart broke as he yelled louder and louder but I didn't look at him one last cracking voice called my name.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Schmidt." I said.

"Sweetie, everyone makes mistakes, you should know" she said, she's referring to the huge fight I had with my brothers before they went to college.

"I know but what they did and what Kendall did are two totally different things. Kendall cheated, they left when I needed them the most." I said.

"But Kendall needs you now and you are turning your back on him." She said.

"He's cheating, Kevin and Kyle left me, when they were the only ones I could turn to." I said.

"Again, Kendall only has you to turn to." She said.

"He's got Karina." I said.

I think Mrs. Schmidt gave up at that moment.

I sighed wiping a tear from my eye.

"Can you take me to see him?" I asked.

My voice cracking.

She turned my wheel chair around and took me back to his room, we entered the room and saw Kendall on his bed tears falling from his eyes and hitting his blanket.

He looked up and saw me.

"Kaylee. You came back." He said.

Wiping a tear away from his face, "Mom, can you give us a bit?" he asked.

She nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

I stayed pushed back from his bed.

"Look, I'm sorry Kaylee, I love you. Not Karina. I'm so sorry. Please you're the only one I want I want to be with you forever, your my Kay Kay! C'mon who's my baby?" he asked.

"Karina." I said turning away.

"Kaylee, we are lucky to be a live right now seeing as we were in the front seat. Here, I had someone run down stairs and get toy this, he said turning to the other side of the bed and pulling out a dozen red roses on each rose a card was tied, "They say one thing that I love about you, but since I can't afford a million roses, these are my 12 favorite about you." He said.

I looked at the cards and found one and went from there they said:

1. Your smile

2. Your Kiss

3. Your smell

4. The way you support and believe in me

5. How your eyes shine in the sun light

6. Even though he's not here our son, Kyle

7. Your Laugh

8. How compatible we are

9. The way you come to set and surprise me

10. How I know you're "The One"

11. That your my best friend

12. How the day we met you called me an ass only to fall madly in love with each other later on in the school year.

Tears filled my eyes, I didn't know what to say…. I'm so conflicted!


End file.
